Lost Souls
The Lost Souls are enemies fought during the battle against Asriel Dreemurr. They are the souls of the protagonist's friends who have to be saved to progress with the battle. Their fight is done in a boss rush fashion, where the player has to fight all the major characters in a similar way to their respective boss fights. Attacks * Undyne: ** The Lost Soul throws arrows at the protagonist from all sides in Green Mode and they must shield themself from incoming spears. * Alphys: ** Small rectangular Mettatons glide down on umbrellas while tossing hearts embroidered with the letter M as they reach the bottom of the screen. ** Bombs marked with a plus sign move downwards, which explode into lasers of a similar formation when shot with the yellow soul. * Papyrus and Sans: ** The Lost Souls attack the protagonist with a series of bones scrolling across the bullet box, which can be dodged by jumping. Blue colored bones are used, but rarely. * Toriel and Asgore: ** The Lost Souls move their hands along the sides of the screen and leave behind large fireballs that move towards the protagonist's soul after a moment. ** Partial circles of fireballs gradually spiral in from around the bullet box. Strategy * To defeat a lost soul, one must ACT three times until their memories flood back. * For Lost Souls that come in pairs, one must ACT four times in total. If all four ACTs are used on the same Lost Soul, then the other Lost Soul's memories will flood back immediately after the first one. Otherwise, both will regain their memories simultaneously. Quotes Undyne * All humans will die! Neutral * You're our real enemy. Neutral * Mercy is for the weak. Neutral * Well, some humans are OK, I guess! ACTing 3 times Alphys * You hate me, don't you..? Neutral * I've got to keep lying... Neutral * All I do is hurt people. Neutral * No, that's not true! My friends like me! And I like you, too! ACTing 3 times Papyrus * I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN! Neutral * THEN EVERYONE WILL. Neutral * ... Neutral * NO! WAIT!! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!! '' 'ACTing 4 times' Sans * ''just give up. i did. Neutral * why even try? Neutral * you'll never see 'em again. Neutral * nah, i'm rootin for ya, kid. ACTing 4 times Toriel * This is for your own good. Neutral * No one will leave again. Neutral * ... Neutral * Your fate is up to you now! ACTing 4 times Asgore * Forgive me for this. Neutral * This is my duty. Neutral * ... Neutral * You are our future! '' 'ACTing 4 times' Flavor Text * ''The Lost Soul(s) appeared. Encounter * The Lost Soul(s) stand(s) there. Neutral * Suddenly, the/its/her/his memories are flooding back! ACTing 3-4 times Undyne * You asked the Lost Soul to teach you how to cook. She doesn't know why, but she kind of wants to teach you how... Recipe * You tapped the Lost Soul lightly. (Something about the way you fight is familiar to her.../Something about the way you fight... It's all flooding back!) Hit/Fake Hit if it is the 3rd ACT * You gave the Lost Soul a big smile, like you remember she likes to do. For some reason, she sort of wants to smile back... Smile * You clashed against the Lost Soul with all of your might. (She feels your fighting spirit... It's familiar somehow./She recognizes your fighting spirit... suddenly, memories are flooding back!) if it is the 3rd ACT Alphys * You tell the Lost Soul that you'll continue to support her. (Something about the way you said that is familiar to her./Suddenly, she remembers... It's all flooding back!) if it is the 3rd ACT * You call the Lost Soul on the phone... She starts to sweat. She doesn't know why, but this all seems very familiar... Call * You ask the Lost Soul for help on a quiz question. (She barely holds back from giving you the answer.../Suddenly, memories are flooding back!) if it is the 3rd ACT * You ask the Lost Soul what her favorite cartoon is. She can barely hold back from giving you an enormous answer... Out Papyrus * You told the Lost Soul a bad pun about skeletons. (He seems to hate it... But the other Lost Soul seems to like it./Something about that bad joke... It's all flooding back!) if it is the 3rd/4th ACT * You asked the Lost Soul for help with a puzzle. He doesn't know why, but he really wants to help you. Puzzle * You asked the Lost Soul to cook something for you. The Lost Soul is trying to hide its joy... Recipe * You insulted the Lost Soul. (Somehow, it seems flattered by this./Somehow, it's flattered by this... memories are flooding back!) if it is the 3rd/4th ACT * Seeing how nicely you treated its brother, the other Lost Soul remembers, too! ACTing 4 times, if none of them were towards Sans Sans * You asked the Lost Soul to take a break from fighting with you... (It seems like it wants to./It nods its head solemnly... Seems like it will!) Break/Take Break if it is the 3rd/4th ACT * You told the Lost Soul a bad pun about skeletons. He seems to love it... But the other Lost Soul seems to hate it. Joke * You tell the Lost Soul you think jumble/crosswords is/are tougher than crosswords/jumble. (It nods its head, like it knew this without question...!/It seems to have some dim recollection of this fact...) depends on choice at Sans's puzzle * The other Lost Soul remembers this conversation, too! if it is the 3rd/4th ACT; depends on choice at Sans's puzzle * You told the Lost Soul you'd think about what you'd done. (It seems like it's trying to remember.../It nods solemnly...!) if it is the 3rd/4th ACT * Seeing how nicely you treated its brother, the other Lost Soul remembers, too! ACTing 4 times, if none of them were towards Papyrus Toriel * You tell the Lost Soul that you have to go if you're going to free everyone. (Something is stirring within her.../Something stirs within her... It's all flooding back!) if it is the 3rd/4th ACT * You refuse to fight the Lost Soul. Something about this is so familiar to her... Mercy * You tell the Lost Soul you prefer (Cinnamon/Butterscotch) instead of (Butterscotch/Cinnamon). Somehow, she faintly recalls hearing this before... depends on choice at the beginning of the game * You hug the Lost Soul and tell her that you're going to see her again. Something about this is so familiar to her... Hug * Seeing her remember you, the male Lost Soul tried hard to remember you, too! ACTing 4 times, if none of them were towards Asgore Asgore * You tell the Lost Soul that you're going to save everyone. (Something stirs deep within him./Something stirs within him... It's all flooding back!) if it is the 3rd/4th ACT * You stare deep into the eyes of the Lost Soul. He remembers the gaze of humans past... Stare * You hug the Lost Soul. It seems like his aggression is slowly melting away. Hug * You tell the Lost Soul that you won't hurt him, no matter what. Something about this is so familiar to him... Mercy * Seeing how nice you are, the female Lost Soul's memories returned, too! ACTing 4 times, if none of them were towards Toriel Trivia * Unlike the other Lost Souls's dialogue, Sans's dialogue sways. This movement is not the same seen when characters are afraid; that motion is akin to trembling. ** He shares this with Napstablook, whose dialogue sways during the fight with them. * Sans, unlike Papyrus, doesn't use the Comic Sans MS font or his unique sound bite before being saved. * Attacking Undyne's SOUL will cause "MISS" to show up several times instead of once. * Using the Butterscotch pie while fighting Asgore and Toriel will make them remember the smell,http://imgur.com/ryzLaFe requiring the protagonist to ACT only one more time to help them recollect their memories. * This is the only instance in the game where the protagonist battles Alphys. de:Verlorene Seelen fr:Âmes Égarées ja:Lost Souls pl:Zagubione Dusze ru:Потерянные души zh:失落靈魂 Category:Enemies